A Ghost Between Us
by KitsunePriest
Summary: Missing? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? WHAT! And who is Valerius? And Where are they?
1. Loss

"THIS ENDS NOW! PREPARE YOURSELF POTTER!!"

An angry, possessed voice screeched. All sounds of battle momentarily halted to see these final confrontations between Tom Marvolo Riddle, the crazed madman himself Voldemort and the Boy, nay Man Who Lived,

Harry Potter. "Ah Draco Malfoy, how could you leave my side? You, who would be my consort, My Heir? The man to bear me of my children? To bring about my reign, my dynasty and my everlasting rule of this pitiful

world?" One Draco Malfoy looked sick hearing these words spewed forth from the shapeless lips of Voldemort. "Well if that's what I had to look forward to then I'm glad of my departure." 'That might have been the

wrong thing to say' Draco muses to himself as a scream of rage fills the air and the curses started flying again.

Harry and Draco sent curses at the Death Eaters trying to protect each other, for you see, it was a little known fact that Harry and Draco had been dating each other for the last two years. It was now their seventh

year at Hogwarts and Voldemort had decided to crash graduation, which had been almost 12 hours ago.

"Transporto illa men ut a vicis quod locus they can nunquam reverto ex." Where the last words Harry and Draco heard before they were washed in vivid blue and purple light that filled the battlefield and blinded all

momentarily. When the light faded the armies could see that Voldemort was victorius in addition to Harry and Draco being gone.


	2. Sixteen Years

_April 20, 2017_

_Twenty Years had passed sense lose of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and the Wizarding would was feeling it. Darkness has spread over the land like a plague, everyone is afraid. No one is sane anymore._

_I will tell you a story, but before I do that I feel you might want to know my name. I am Valerius Cicero Malfoy; Draco Malfoy is not my father as many of the Wizarding World had believed when I was eleven and entering _

_Hogwarts then. No my father is Lucius Malfoy; Draco is my older brother by twenty one years. Four years after my brother's disappearance with his boyfriend Harry Potter, Voldemort successfully took over the British _

_Wizarding World and my parents; Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, in their grief and desperation for an heir to continue the Most Cunning and Old House of Malfoy, decided to try for another child, they got me. _

_I'm sixteen years old and it's just father and I now, mother passed when I ten under Voldemort's own wand. I hate him, my father now hates him as well, when he used to be his most faithful follower, however with the _

_death of mother, he lost more than just a spouse, I feel he lost his mind too. And so he defected like my brother and now does everything he can to foil his plans for Total Domination, of both the Wizarding and Muggle _

_World. _

_Father and I have come to realize that there will only be one Malfoy soon, and has made me warden of the Malfoy family and all its riches in my brothers steed, I don't bother trying to tell the grief stricken madman that my _

_brother is never coming back. _

_As I write this entry into my journal the wards of the manor scream in my ears. Father will be coming for me soon I end this entry with these words; I hope I don't see the dawn of the coming day. _

_Valerius Cicero Malfoy_

__

Lucius Malfoy strutted with pride down the halls of his impressive manor looking for his son, Valerius. Seeing a door open a ways ahead of him he slows a moment and then speed up his walk when he realizes he's found

his child. "Valerius come we must leave this place." With a simple nod Valerius follows after his father as they make their way deep into the ancestral home of the Most Cunning and Old House of Malfoy. "Valerius, you must

find your brother and tell him all that has happened. Do you understand?" Valerius' face displays no emotion as is the Malfoy trademark these dark days and simply nods. Lucius heaves a mental sigh vividly remembering

when his sweet son would laugh and play, but no those times were gone and now only shadows remained. A loud crash came down the hallway behind them followed by the hideous screams of rage that had become

Voldemort's seeming trade mark. "LUCIUS! YOU DEFY ME FOR THE LAST TIME! AVADRA KADERVA!" A flash of green filled the hallway and Valerius could only look on in horror as his father fell to the ground. "Join me young

Malfoy and you shall be spared." Voldemort tries to persuade Valerius at the worst time imaginable. Valerius sneers at him and utters the words, "Transporto mihi ut meus frater Draco Malfoy erant ere is exsisto." A vibrant

flash of lapis lazuli and passionate violet fills the hallway. When the light is gone and Voldemort is blinking orange stars from his eyes he sees the body of Lucius Malfoy and nothing else. A final hideous scream fills the air

followed by a deep groaning rumble of rock falling. Voldemort watches in horror as the Most Cunning and Old House of Malfoy starts to come down around his ear slits. The depraved madman flees the house and observes in

shock as well as dismay as the house comes to the ground in a shuttering explosive cloud of dust and debris.


	3. Painful Awakening

Waking up was painful. There was a rock in his back and a bird in his ear a rather annoying one at that. With a pained groan, mercury coloured eyes slowly open only to close again with a hiss of air expelled

through perfectly formed pearl white teeth, at the sunlight in his face. Had the spell worked? He could vaguely hear voice in the background. Oh look hands touching him and pulling him up, oh and now his head

hurt. "Anyone catch the colour of that hippogriff?" He slurs out. A startled cry meets his poor abused ear and he feels himself tipping backwards towards the ground again but only for a moment. "Merlin, Draco am

I ever glad I found you. What are you wearing?" A voice asks him, sounding like a fog horn in his ear. "Not so loud." He begs softly. A shout from somewhere ahead and to the left of him fills the area "HARRY!"

moaning lowly in pain he tries to raise his arms to protect himself. The air escapes him as he is unceremonially dropped. Felling the rock dig into his back he gasps and rolls to the right. "Owie." He mutters and

then for the second time that morning he slowly drags his eyes open, to behold a sight that has him sitting upright in shock. "ELVES?!" He shouts in distress, the small clearing falls silent. "Who are you human?

That you look like Draco?" One of the elves questions him. He blinks stunned at him and then slowly looks around the clearing seeing an older version of himself, as well as Harry Potter and two elves that look to

be twins. "My name is Valerius, and I look like Draco because we are from the same family." He states slowly and calmly whilst dragging his battered self to stand upright. "Thank you, Mr. Potter for dropping me. I

really appreciated it." You could hear the sarcasm spewing from his angel softly baby pink lips while dusting his dark gray robes off. The party before him stares in awe and amazement as he straightens up

tossing his braid behind him, a coil of platinum blonde hair that reaches his knees. "You're a Malfoy?" Harry asks the younger version of Draco stunned. Draco eyes the younger man critically picking out the small

differences between them that only a Malfoy would ever notice. "He's a Malfoy, Harry. Valerius who are you parents?" Draco questions curiously only to be surprised at the flash of pain he catches in eyes so like

his own. "I don't want to talk about that." He says voice tight with emotion, "I think I need to sit down." He adds as an after thought as he slowly starts to sink to the ground. Draco leaps forwards agilely and

catches hold of the younger Malfoy slowly lowering him to sit down. "Valerius what happened? How did you arrive here?" Valerius slowly lifts his head and stares at the older man for a moment before nearly

collapsing onto the ground the rest of the way in laughter.

"Draco… We need to leave now." One of the twins states suddenly on alert and scanning the area. "Bring the boy." Draco nods and carefully picking up Valerius they all then proceed to cautiously move out of the

clearing and lop slowly through the forest.

Valerius had stopped laughing some time ago and was simply in awe as he looked up from the shelter of his older brother's arms to his face. The small party quickly made their way back into the city of Imlardis.

Valerius' ear slowly started ringing at the sound of cathedral bells splitting the air with their brassy resonance. Warrior elves seemingly armed to the teeth suddenly surrounded them as they entered the city.

Valerius could only watch and listen on in shock as they were ushered inside and down hallways that could resemble some of the beautiful and beloved home that he had left behind. Tears momentarily touched

his eyes as he remembers the last time he'd seen it and his father.

Finding himself being lowered down onto a bed and having several dark haired elves bustling around him saying words that sounded vaguely like "elfling" and "Draco" assaulted his ears before blessed darkness

closed around him shutting out the obnoxious and claptrap sounds of the environment around him.


	4. Healings and Talks

Swimming up from the black grotto of darkness that surrounded him he could feel a slight weight on his forehead as though someone was checking his temperature. With a mermph and a sigh he turns his head

trying to dislodge the hand on his forehead. A startled cry reaches his tender ears and he scrunches up his face with displeasure, all the while his eyes are closed. "Not so loud." He says in a sleep gravel filled

voice. Soft hands gently touch him then and with a huff of irritation he snaps "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, really." A snicker fills the abruptly quiet room and the voice of his older brother can suddenly be heard talking

to him "I doubt Lord Elrond likes being called Madam Pomfrey Valerius, come and open yours eyes. All is well." With a swift exhalation through his nose to let his discomfort show, he slowly opens his eyes to see

that he is in what looks like a coloured version of the hospital wing.

"Where am I?" He inquires at a snail's pace elevating himself into an upright position. "You are in the Healers Hall. How do you feel?" Valerius starts slightly and then turns his head to look up at a tall brown

haired elf in gentle lilac coloured robes. "Like I got run over by Fathers carriage and then just to be spiteful he backed up over me and ran me over again. Why?" He solicits with slight suspension. Draco huffs

softly and gently taps him on the top of his head with a forefinger. "Lord Elrond is a healer Valerius, like Poppy." Draco explains to the grumpy young wizard. Draco can sense that Valerius doesn't want to be here

nor does he seem to trust any of them.

Valerius is startled by Draco's words and action and simply stays silent. Feeling a foreign weight on his right hand he looks down to see the Malfoy family ring that belongs to Draco. Its bigger then his heirs ring,

heavier to. Made of a thick solid silver band with a large 'M' on it, the shield holding the 'M' a simple oval ringed in black to accent the whole thing. His own ring ,that rests on his wedding ring finger, is also simple

a thin band of twisted silver with a simply amethyst set in it, he finds he likes it more then the large masculine ring of his father.

"Here." Valerius says taking the ring off and handing it to Draco. "You are Lord Malfoy now, Lucius is dead." With these words he stuns Draco and the rest of the room. Laying back down he sighs softly and lets

his eyes start to slowly close. Draco clears the room leaving only the Malfoy's behind. "How…." Draco trails off having so many questions for Valerius that start that way. "How what?" He asks turning his head left

to look at his older brother sitting beside him, now wearing the Lord ring on his right middle finger. "How did it happen?" Draco asks softly taking Valerius' left hand in both of his. Draco feeling the ring looks down

at it in surprise. "An Heir. Valerius you're an heir?" He breaths the words of softly as though saying them louder will make them not true. "Yes My Lord Malfoy. Lord Lucius was felled by Voldemort's wand and the

killing curse." Valerius intones automatically not feeling the tears that well up in his eyes and slide down the side of his face.

Draco is startled at the tears and then simply crawls into bed with the younger man and cradles him gently as he cries. "Why do you cry?" He can't help but question the younger man. With a shuddering sigh

Valerius straightens up and looks Draco in the eye "Because he was my Father just as he was yours." Draco sits there shell shocked for a moment and then slowly breaks out into a smile. Valerius is confused at

the smile and opens his mouth to say so, only to be hugged tightly. "I have a brother. Valerius tell me about yourself." Draco whispers softly into his ear. Valerius trembles and then smiles curling into him. "Don't

you want to know about Britain? And what's happened to it sense you and Harry left?" He asks softly, plucking absentmindedly at the sleeve of Draco's robes.

"I'd like to know that as well. And I'd also like to know what is going on here." A voice says from the door way. Draco turns to behold a slightly peeved and suspicious Harry Potter. "Come love and meet my little

brother Valerius." Draco says shifting on the bed to sit behind the younger Malfoy. Harry goggles for a moment before smiling and moving to the bed settles into the seat beside it. "So Valerius is your younger

brother. Wait how does that work? We've only been here a few years." Harry asks looking to Valerius for answers.

"You've been gone twenty years. Four years after your disappearance Mother and Father, desperate for an heir tried for children and had me. I'm sixteen. Voldemort soon after your disappearance soon

conquered Britain both Wizarding and Muggle. He has plans to take over the rest of both worlds, but he won't be able to. The rest of the world has massed against him. So many people and families have died

because of him. But It's alright you know? Because he's dying anyways. Just before uncle Severus died he and Uncle Remus poisoned him. He's a werewolf now and he's dying of silver poisoning." Valerius gave a

bitter laugh that soon turned into a sob. Draco simply turns him in his arms and cradles him as he cries. Harry sits stunned at the revelations. "Valerius, what of Hogwarts and Dumbledore?" Harry asks softly.

Valerius slowly calms down enough to answer him "She still stands, I just graduated and Dumbledore died in my first year during a raid on the school. Headmistress McGonagall rules. We're learning a lot, she got

rid of a few classes too, like divinations. It was funny when that happened."

Harry and Draco sigh softly. "Get some sleep Valerius we'll talk more later, Alright?" Draco asks sliding out from behind his little brother and gently laying him down. Valerius nods and with a sighs drifts off to sleep

moments later. Harry and Draco quietly leave the Healing Hall to look for Lord Elrond to tell him the news.


	5. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Walking down the hallway, Draco and Harry quickly head for Lord Elrond's office. Knocking on the door they are called to enter, and doing so find the elves that they're looking for. "Ah, Draco how is the elfling?"

Draco gives a slightly hysterical laugh and has to be helped to sit down. "Harry?" Elrond says slowly turning to look at him "He's in a bit of shock Elrond it's alright." Harry assures the men in the room. "Who is

with the elfling?" Glorfindel questions in a concerned tone. "He's sleeping. He'll be alright. He's told us what has happened at home." Draco answers in a sort of numbed tone. "Something he said has upset you?"

Erestor asks carefully, more then aware of Draco's temper if goaded properly. "He… He's my younger brother." Draco whispers before dropping his head down into his hands and starting to cry softly. "Evil has

taken our home and Draco's parents are dead. I think that Valerius might have seen it happen." Harry states plainly.

Elrond hisses softly in sympathy and the others nod. "This isn't going to be good. The delegates from Mirkwood and Lothlórien are on their way here. If it's found out that there is an elfling here." Erestor adds

softly with a shake of his head. "Grandmother isn't going to like this." Ellodan and Ellohir offer in a sing song voice. Draco looks up at the twins and smiles softly before shooting out of his chair and heads at a

breakneck run down the hallway to the Healer's wing. "Draco!" Harry shouts in surprise before the room empties and the others rush after him. Crashing into the Healer's Hall they're more then just a little

surprised to see Draco cradling a sobbing Valerius. "It's alright little brother. Shh….Shh…" Draco whispers into a small round ear. Harry sighs softly and comes over to the bed. "What happened?" He asks as he

settles on the end and gently touches Valerius blanket covered foot. "Nightmare." Comes the muffled response. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asks gently stroking his fine knee length loose platinum

blonde tresses. "It was the night mother died." He whispers brokenly. Sitting up suddenly he looks his brother in the eye and states quiet simply "I don't blame you for anything. I blame Voldemort. He's the one

who ruined everything." Sighs softly and slowly starts to physically curl into himself rather then take comfort from his brother. Draco, seeing this smiles softly and takes hold of him "That's good to know. So what

did people think when you started school." Harry asks trying to change the subject, knowing that Valerius won't talk about anything. Valerius in turn to Harry's question giggles softly. "They thought I was yours

and Draco's son." Draco sits shell shocked and Harry along with Valerius simply laughs at the thunder struck look on his face.

Heehehehehe Cliffhanger!

Review okay?

N4: Stop that and finish this chapter!

B9: What? I can't hear you! I only have ears for reviews.

N4: You disgust me. Stop toying with the people.


End file.
